


Til Underverse Come

by MissCricket



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wonder if there is a prophecy about you too.” He rumbled at Kirk’s sleeping face, “Wouldn’t surprise me. Fucking prophecies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Underverse Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago during my original Star Trek AOS kick. The prompt asked for Advisor!Kirk/Riddick.

Riddick had kept the presence of the space visitor a secret from everyone except Vaako. And the only reason he couldn’t keep it a secret from his second in command was because he had been there when they had found the small space craft, badly damaged.

Inside they had found the traveller, a young human male.

He had fascinated Riddick at once, with his bright golden hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gold uniform shirt. He had only ever been used to darkness, used to shadows and sneaking around. He was used to betrayal and subversion, to dark clothing, and being a different kind of evil.

Kirk, when he awoke, was none of those things.

He was good, honourable, and intelligent and he was used to being upfront and honest with his opinions and attitudes. He came from a world that was so vastly different to his own that he couldn’t comprehend it, just as Kirk struggled to learn the rules of this new world he found himself in.

But if Kirk knew anything it was how to lead men.

Riddick sat in state in the necropolis, with his new generals around him, Vaako nearest to the grate situated behind the throne, the grate where Kirk lingered to listen, learn and perhaps whisper advice.

He knew that Vaako found Kirk interesting, just as he knew that Kirk was unnerved by Vaako. At first he had been jealous, but now he understood, now he knew about Bones, the man Kirk missed most from his world, from his galaxy. Bones who looked incredibly like Vaako. It made sense.

“You can’t keep him secret forever, my lord.” Vaako hissed to him, prowling around the stratagem table, black hair swishing against his armour, “He is not a Necromonger and he needs to be either converted or killed before his time. You know this.”

“We do not know this.” Riddick rumbled back, hands resting on the edges of the table, “I am prepared to wait.”

Vaako just shook his head.

But Riddick knew why he stalled, why he resisted converting or slaying Kirk. He liked the golden light, liked the goodness, and he liked the warmth of Kirk’s silky skin under his hands as the younger man shared his bed. He liked the humanity of Kirk.

One day Kirk laughed against his neck, chuckled as he rode Riddick’s cock, breathless but nonetheless amused.

“What?” Riddick growled, giving a sharper thrust up, wanting to make Kirk react. He did, hot breath gusting against his neck as the younger man moaned.

“I’m your Bones.” Kirk breathed, bouncing slightly, and causing Riddick’s hands to tighten, “You have Vaako to tell you what is the logical, the strategic thing to do, You have me to argue the morality...and you as the leader with all that knowledge...I...oh god fuck!”

Riddick considered this later, when Kirk was asleep, draped across him, completely relaxed and vulnerable. He considered the role of his two advisors and nodded slightly. He needed both Vaako and Kirk, no matter how much they grumbled at each other and tried to change one another. And he needed Kirk here like this, all soft skin and black satin sheets curled around his limbs.

“Wonder if there is a prophecy about you too.” He rumbled at Kirk’s sleeping face, “Wouldn’t surprise me. Fucking prophecies.”

Kirk just snuggled closer in response and Riddick snorted quietly. 

The next day he introduced Kirk to the Necromonger commanders and their Lieutenants, letting Kirk sit at his left hand side, with Vaako on his right, and he felt content.

Not to mention that Kirk looked fucking good in the robes of the Lord Marshall’s consort.

“Til Underverse come.” He murmured to Vaako, and saw the other man’s lips curl up in a smile.

“Til Underverse come.” Vaako drawled back, his eyes on Kirk.

Riddick turned to look back at his consort and smiled ferally before looking out at his army. Silent and waiting for him.

He was ready.


End file.
